This invention relates to an air seal that is suitable for use in, for example, a turbine engine.
Various linear and annular seals are used to prevent undesired fluid flow within, for example, a turbine engine. These seals are used to seal static and rotating structures within the engine. Typical types of seals include air seals, labyrinth seals, brush seals, knife-edge seals and honeycomb seals.
A typical seal arrangement within a turbine engine has the seal hard mounted or affixed to a support structure. As thermal growth of various components occurs within the turbine engine, the seal moves away from the seal land causing the seal to seal land gap to grow increasing fluid leakage across the seal. What is needed is a seal that remains in close proximity to the seal land during thermal growth of the turbine engine.